Forelli Crime Family
The Forelli Family is an Italian-American Mafia family based in Liberty City. The family has been in operation since at least 1971 and has been headed by family members Sonny, Franco, Marco, Mike and possibly cousin Giorgio Forelli in the 30 years between 1971 and 2001. History 1971 Forelli Family associate Tommy Vercetti kills eleven men in Harwood, Liberty City earning him 15 years in prison and the nickname "The Harwood Butcher" 1984 In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Giorgio Forelli attempts to kill Phil Collins due to Barry Mickelthwaite owing Giorgio Forelli money. Victor Vance kills all the hitmen squads sent therefore saving both Phil and Barry from dying. 1986 In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, they are the main antagonist Group & had planned to expand their empire "down south", by opening relations with local drug cartels through Tommy Vercetti. However, this never happened due to Sonny Forelli's death and Tommy's defection. The main base of operations for this once powerful organization was Marco's Bistro, in Liberty City, before Sonny's death. The Forelli Family used to be the most powerful family in Liberty City, but the deaths of many high-ranking members (such as Sonny) have led to their subsequent downfall over time. 1992 In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it was agreed that the Forelli Family would own an equal share of Caligula's Palace, along with the Sindacco and Leone families. However the Forellis become a problem for Ken Rosenberg as they attempted to take over the Sindaccos stake in the casino by attempting to take out Johnny Sindacco, kidnapping him from the hospital in an ambulance. Ken sends Carl Johnson to retrieve Johnny before he is taken out. The Forellis stake comes to an end and Forelli hitmen were sent to murder Salvatore Leone, but failed as CJ had taken out the hitmen before they reached the casino. Salvatore exacts revenge on the Forellis by him finding out that CJ is useful and sends him to the Marco's Bistro in Liberty City to kill an unnamed member of the Forelli Family, to end their operations in Las Venturas. They can be seen walking around the Caligula's Casino. 1998 In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Salvatore Leone mentions Franco Forelli as the Don of the Forelli Family at the time. GTA Liberty City Stories also reveals a Little Italy district in Liberty City called Fort Staunton that served as the main base of the Forellis' operations. The Forellis first deal with the death of Mayor Roger C. Hole who was working for Franco and then had found another representative Miles O'Donovan to fight against Toni Cipriani and Donald Love by burning and stealing fake votes (which O'Donovan wins as the voters found out that Love was unfit for office because he was working with Toni). Later on the Sindacco Family becomes a big problem for the Forellis as a gang war was sparked in Forelli and Sindacco territory, caused by Sicilian Mafia, Toni is caught up in it as Salvatore Leone had taken advantage of the war by causing them to lose territory to continue the war to foil Massimo Torini's plan to take over. The Uptown Yardies, a Jamaican gang, are moving to take over the district Newport, which is Forelli territory. With the help of Leon McAffrey and Toni they were successful in taking the district over on which the Sindaccos also try to take over Newport and fail later on. The Forellis lose another territory as Toni and the Southside Hoods take over Wichita Gardens for the arrest of Salvatore, following the death of Paulie Sindacco. This ends the war, the Yakuza had then started operating in by taking over territory and stocking up on weapons (including a Tank), starting tensions between the Forellis and the Yakuza as they attempted to kill Toshiko Kasen, a former Yakuza as of not knowing that she is against her husbands operation. This follows the Forellis main base of operation, Fort Staunton, being destroyed by underground explosives in the old subway line. ]] 2001 By GTA III, the Forelli Family seems to have been weakened considerably, with the killing of several more Forelli members (including Mike Forelli) by Claude on Joey Leone's orders. It is assumed that the Forellis have been reduced to servitude under the Leone Family and their organization on the whole is now considered a brotherhood. At this point in time, the Forelli Family's territory is assumed to consist solely of Marco's Bistro, but that might also be under majority control of the Leone Family as a Leone Sentinel was seen parked there in GTA Liberty City Stories. Other In GTA Liberty City Stories, Forelli henchmen don blue/dark red shirts with light blue/white jackets over and carry pistols. In GTA III, they dressed like the Leones as seen in one of Joey Leone's missions, although this is because they were in disguise. In GTA Vice City, the Forelli's are seen wearing light blue or brown Hawaiian shirts. In GTA San Andreas, the mobsters (presumed to be the Forelli's) either dress in brown jackets, light green shirts with black pants or black jogging suits. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Forelli hitman seen in a couple of missions wear dark colored shirts with black jackets over. The Forelli family are the only gang to have appeared in every GTA III-canon game. Category:Gangs Category:Cosa Nostra